


Shared Interest

by aloneintherain



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Post episode 5, oblivious yuuri - Freeform, reluctant fanboy yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloneintherain/pseuds/aloneintherain
Summary: Minami and Yuri meet. Surprisingly, it doesn't end in violence.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headcanon that Yuri secretly looks up to Yuuri (or will grow to, eventually) but would never admit it. Then I watched episode 5 and someone on tumblr mentioned wanting to see Yuri and Minami meet, and I immediately sat down to write this. Whoops. It's a rough draft, but I'm so tired, so here. Have this cracky mess.
> 
> This takes place in an AU where Yuri stayed for a little while after his skate-off with Yuuri. Or maybe he came back to Japan to stalk Yuuri’s progress. Anyway, he’s in Japan to meet these cute teenagers. I also tried to make Yuri sound a little younger?? So he sounds a little more petulant here.
> 
> Also: the episode mentioned that the two other competitors where Fujiwara Hikaru and Omiki Yuto so I’m using those names briefly here.

Yuri heads into the rink, hood slid low, earbuds in. He hopes Victor doesn’t scold him for sleeping in and missing this morning’s competition opening. He came to practise—albeit in the later afternoon, when practise is winding down, so he could drag Victor and Yuuri off to buy him dinner—that should be enough.

Three teenagers cluster around the edge of the rink block his path. Their eyes follow Yuuri’s hypnotic steps. The older man takes to the ice like a snowflake caught in the breeze, weightless and enrapturing.

Yuri hates him.

He hates the brats who coo over Yuuri, too. Are _these_ Yuuri’s competitors? Pathetic.

Yuri takes out his earbuds and says, loudly, “You’re in my way.”

The teenagers tear their gaze away from Yuri. The shortest boy, big eyes and garishly red and yellow hair, gasps when he sees Yuri.

“You’re Yuri Plisetsky!” The two teenagers suck in surprised inhales behind the tiny skater. “You’re the skater Yuuri beat you at the Ice Tournament.”

Yuri’s eyes narrow. “Excuse me?”

“I’m Kenjirou Minami,” says the brat. “Have you come to watch Yuuri practise, too?”

 

* * *

 

Yuuri wipes the sweat beading on his forehead with the back of his sleeve. The rink is empty; the public practise has finished for the day, and the other skaters left the ice some 20 minutes ago. Anxiety pushing at his gut, Yuuri stayed on the ice. There was something cathartic about the solid ice gliding beneath his skates.

Yuuri skates to the edge of the rink. Victor waits for him with a welcoming smile and a thermos of hot chocolate.

Yuuri wants to drool. “Is that for me?”

“Nope!” Victor says. “No chocolate for you, little pig.”

“Victor!”

“Now, now.” Victor holds the thermos out of reach. Yuuri whines in the back of his throat. “Yuri is coming to meet us at the rink, and then we can go get dinner.”

“Yuri?” Yuuri turns around to look for the young Russian, and pales. “Oh, no…”

 

* * *

 

 “Yuuri said I remind him of his past self,” Minami says, and the Japanese skaters, Hikaru and Yuto, make quiet sounds of awe.“Yeah, so I’m going to give skating everything I have, and work to get to his level!”

Yuri scoffs. “Well, he said I remind him of Victor, and that’s better.”

“Nuh uh!”

“Uh huh!” Yuri impulsively snaps back. He’s taller than Minami—a rarity for someone usually surrounded by tall, willowy skaters. He glowers down at Minami, arms crossed. “Yuuri admires Victor more than he admires himself, so if he thinks I’m like Victor, he thinks I’m better.”

“But Yuuri is such a good skater!” Hikaru insists. “How can he not see his own talent?”

Yuri throws his hands in the air. “I don’t know! He’s a moron who can’t see his own self worth. It’s not my fault he’s got the confidence to match his intelligence.”

Minami gasps. “Don’t say those things.”

“Yuuri Katsaki,” Yurio says slowly, “can’t see how talented he is because he’s an idiot.”

 

* * *

 

Across the rink, Yuuri bites at his lip. “I hope Yuri isn’t giving the Japanese skaters a hard time…”

Victor leans into Yuuri’s space and muffles his laughter in the shorter man’s neck. Yuuri’s blush is barely there; even after such a short amount of time, it feels second nature for them to be so close.

“Don’t laugh! I’m worried about them. Yuri can be so harsh.”

“I think Yurio is making friends, for once,” Victor says. Yuuri frowns. Victor brushes his fingertips over Yuuri’s scrunched forehead, smoothing out his furrowed eyebrows. “Careful, you’ll give yourself wrinkles. I can’t have my protege looking like an old man, Yuuri.”

“You know what would make me stop frowning?” Yuuri says. Victor grins and leans down. Their lips are inches away, their hands pressed together. Victor can feel the warmth of Yuuri’s skin through his thin jacket.

Yuuri ducks beneath Victor’s arm and steals the thermos of hot chocolate. He quickly takes a loud mouthful of melted marshmallows and chocolate, and sighs loudly. “Ahhh.”

“Yuuri!” Victor says, betrayed. “You can’t drink that; you’re on a diet.”

“But it’s cold in here.”

“It’s full of marshmallows, which you can’t have—” Victor wrestles with Yuuri to get the thermos back. They’re interrupted by shouts coming from the other side of the rink.

Yuuri drops the thermos and his hands clap to his open mouth. Victor sighs, long and exhausted. “I had a feeling this might happen.”

Victor marches towards the teenagers. Yuri hops on one foot, trying to tug off his skates and almost colliding with a wall.

“Yurio!” Victor calls. “Down, boy!”

Hikaru and Yuto have grabbed Minami around the waist. The shorter boy, once a tiny ray of sunshine and positivity, flails his feet in the air. It’s uncharacteristic, but Yuri always has been able to draw that kind of behaviour from people.

“He’s stupid, stupid, _stupid_ ,” Yuri chants. He’s red in the face. His blond hair is wild.

“He IS NOT,” Minami shouts back. His eyes are huge and wet. If he starts crying, Yuri really might lose it. “Yuuri’s the best skater in Japan!”

Yuri screws his face up. “He’s a big baby who gets nervous over every little thing and cries when he messes up.”

“Of course he gets nervous; I get nervous. Everyone gets nervous.” Hikaru ducks his head, Yuto swallows loudly, but they both nod in agreement. “I’m sure _you_ get nervous, too.”

“You tiny insufferable bean sprout—” Yurio says through his teeth. He takes a step closer to the Japanese skaters. Hikaru and Yuto shrink back, but Minami stares unflinchingly forward.

Victor scoops Yuri up under the armpits. “What kind of insult is that, Yurio?” Victor wonders. Yuri swings from his grip, combat boots barely skimming the ground.

Yuri blinks. The Japanese teenagers blink back.

Then Yuri, realising his position, dangling from his former mentor’s arms like an errant cat, snarls and bucks in Victor’s hands. The taller man holds him steady.

“I’ll ship you back to Russia in a cardboard box,” Victor threatens.

“I don’t get nervous!” Yuri shouts. “I don’t, I _don’t!”_

Minami, released by Hikaru and Yuto, rises up on his tip-toes to talk to Yuri. His small hands are balled into determined fists. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of, Yuri. If someone like Yuuri can get nervous, then everyone can get nervous.”

“Oh, Victor, you grabbed him.” Yuuri stumbles over in socked feet, his unlaced skates in hand. “Yuri, don’t be rude to my competitors.”

In Victor’s grip, Yuri is eye-level with Yuuri. The blond glowers at him. “They were the rude ones.”

“No!” Minami, hands clapped to his cheeks, looks like he might cry again. “We aren’t rude, I swear.”

“I believe you,” Yuuri says. He offers a gentle smile, and doesn’t notice the teenagers melt a little in response. “Yuri can be a handful. He acted the same to me when we first met…” Yuuri rubs at the back of his head, laughing awkwardly. “It’s embarrassing, but you made me cry a lot, Yuri.”

Yuri stops struggling. He crosses his arms, and glares at the general rink around them, and mutters, “It’s not my fault you’re a big cry baby.”

Victor puts Yuri down. “Well. Everyone needs to get a good nights sleep for tomorrow’s performance. Yuuri, the only thing worse than frowning is not sleeping enough! If you mess up your routine because you didn’t get enough sleep, I’m going back to Russia.”

“He’s joking,” Yuuri reassures the Japanese teenagers and an alarmingly hopeful Yuri. “At least, I think.”

“Nope!” Victor grabs Yuuri by his jacket collar and drags him away from the starry eyed skaters. “Come on, I’ll even let you have a mouthful of hot chocolate before we go to bed.”

Yuuri lets himself be manhandled at the promise of hot chocolate. “Is it really okay to just leave Yuri with them?”

Victor collects the abandoned thermos with a knowing smile. “It’s fine. It’s good to see Yuri making friends close his own age.”

“Friends? Victor—”

“Look.” The adults watch the teenagers pull out their phones, heads ducked to see each other’s screens. Yuri is still frowning darkly, but the threat of violence or any real animosity is gone. Minami’s smile is bright and genuine. “If I had to guess, I’d say they’re exchanging numbers and following each other on instagram.”

“But they were shouting at one another five minutes ago…”

“That’s how all of Yuri’s friendships start.”

Yuuri stares across the rink. The teenagers are talking again, not shouting; Minami is gesturing wildly with his hands, eyes sparkling. Yuri sighs and says something, quieter and almost embarrassed, that makes the older boys squeal into their hands.

Yuuri looks helplessly at Victor. “I don’t get it.”

Victor slings an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders and laughs. “They just needed something to bond over, Yuri. A shared interest.”

**Author's Note:**

> They’re talking about Yuuri. Specifically, Yuuri’s performance at the Ice Tournament. RIP me, these kids are too cute


End file.
